chalk lines
by undertakers
Summary: Nothing is as unexpected as Sword Art Online becoming a game where the zero of an HP bar means The End.
1. prologue

**disclaimer:** no, i don't own sao.

**a/n:** as much as i liked the concept of sao, the romance is just not for me. but anyways, it managed to drag me into writing, well, this. oh and yeah, sorry i would mostly follow the anime (the anime jumps a lot though like we don't know what happens between the floors: i.e. the period between moonlit black cats and silica, but that may be just from the anime and not the light novel) and there will be some kirito, of course, but my oc/character will have her own adventure too.

please leave a message/review if there are some mistakes (dates, skills, stats and, of course, my language skills).

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

As much as she would like to think that luck was on her side when she was accepted to be one of those beta testers for Sword Art Online, it's really not.

(One of the rare thousand from _all of Japan_—)

She's just plain—maybe a little bit of a nerd and a game addict—but overall, she's just ordinary. And so, to say she was ecstatic had been one, giant understatement (she became those people who got high on sugar for a week).

However, stating that Sword Art Online was a masterpiece was the understatement of the century.

It was similar to—_no_, it was living in a dream. A fantasy world filled with monsters, weapons, quests—_absolutely magical_ (which is ironic to say because SAO doesn't have magic, and the closest thing to it are those crystals).

Though, truthfully, throughout the beta, she never really conversed with anyone. She's more of a solo player—which applies to all games—through experience, being socially awkward and being too unreasonably shy to even _try _(for her, making a mistake in front of people, marking her as a noob, is unbearable). Fortunately, she did meet some fellow beta testers so she wasn't completely isolated.

Then, one month seemed to vanish, just like that.

It was physically painful to wait for the official release (perhaps an exaggeration for most but she's completely attached). She was absolutely itching to genuinely _live_ in that virtual world—

But there was fighting.

Her parents had always silently objected to her habits on playing too many games, and she understood where they're coming from, really, but it's one of the few things that she enjoyed in this world. She would never let _anyone _take it away from her.

It started with jibing and then, an argument. It became so horrible that her mother was screaming but she was too while her father was giving both of the disapproving looks, trying to stop them from shouting as it was disturbing the neighbors.

She slammed the doors shut at the end of it.

It was the last time she would ever see them.

And she wished she could've apologized.

(As such, being a beta tester was _not_ good luck.)

* * *

><p>prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Sword Art Online truly is a blessing.<p>

And luckily, all Frenzy Boars could do is charge.

Fighting with a sword had been exhilarating in beta, and officially, it is even better (she's not one of those adrenaline junkies but excitement is occasionally needed in her dull life). Thus, from the moment she logged in to one hour later, she found herself still persistently slashing boars left and right, familiarizing herself with using the sword and skills again.

After clearing her surroundings, she shrugs and walks to the next nearby area (slaughtering them makes her forget of the hurtful words she had received and thrown the other day) to discover that it is occupied.

Well, she's sure they won't mind sharing.

There are two of them. One seems to be a complete beginner while seemingly overly excited, making her inwardly smirk at his almost childish fascination of the game when it _barely _even started, while the other seems to be teaching—

"Kirito-san?"

And they both turn to face her.

"S-Sakuya-san?"

* * *

><p>She had met Kirito when she joined the Boss Battle for the 3rd floor. He was perhaps the strongest player among them, and if not, one of the strongest. She had asked him tips on his fighting skills (he had been impressive) and while he had been hesitant at first, indulged her.<p>

She repaid him by hinting him on a quest with the reward of a good armor. And after a couple of sarcastic remarks and merciless teasing later, they became tentative friends.

Breaking the silence, she says, "Heh, you're being unexpectedly noble."

"And you, unexpectedly greedy, Sakuya-san." Kirito smoothly returns.

They stare and it lasts longer than she thought it would. Sadly, she is the first one to lose the game in a fit of giggles. He follows soon after by chuckling. The player he is with looks bemused and confused at the same time.

"H-Hey, Kirito…"

"Oh," he looks slightly apologetic then, "Sakuya-san, this is Klein. And Klein, this is Sakuya. I met her when I was a beta tester—"

He is interrupted by stuttering, "M-My name is Klein and I'm 24 and I'm single—"

"Sorry but I'm not interested for the moment."

As Klein broods in the corner, she snickers quietly while Kirito struggles to look mildly sympathetic.

* * *

><p>Sakuya leaves the two men to bond with each other (establish friendship, get to know one another, etc.) and wanders around the field enveloped in the shades of twilight.<p>

'_Hm, maybe Battle Healing? Or maybe Sprint would be better…'_

Skills are extremely tricky as they are unlimited. From Sewing to Blade Throwing, Fishing to Martial Arts, it's vital to be able to decide which skills to pick up and—

"Oi, Sakuya-san!" she looks up in response to her name, rudely snapped out of her thoughts, "Can you log out?"

She quirks an eyebrow in response. Klein, she can understand, but Kirito doesn't seem to be the forgetful type or an idiot. She stops from browsing the available skills listed and opens Settings to find the log out button…that's not there.

Strange. Very, very strange.

And she has the feeling that this is not as simple as a bug either.

* * *

><p>Well, most of the part, she had been right.<p>

Unfortunately.

(What about her apology? She had been planning for it. Will she be able to meet her parents again? Are they worried? Do they even care? What about her school? Her future? Oh god, she's going to _die_ before she would be able to do anything—)

She watches silently as Kirito takes out the mirror Kayaba gave them. His words of brains being microwaved are bouncing unpleasantly in her head.

_Death Game._

It's a game. Yet not.

What to do? How to get out?

_Defeat the game._

And that's the only solution.

_No escape._

Before sinking further into contemplation (and panic), she notices the light surrounding the players around her, blindingly bright, and shuts her eyes.

Then there is shouting. Countless, desperate, disbelieving as terror slowly sets into their bones, chipping their hope that it's all a joke away. Most attractive avatars are now unattractive, shed of their fake customization.

Kirito (or who she assumes it is) is shorter, somewhat, with a startlingly childish, or maybe feminine features. Surely, he's years younger than herself. Klein, meanwhile, looks rougher around the edges and compared to his avatar, isn't as handsome. He does look twenty-four.

She is still lost as Kirito drags them both to an alley. When he asks about her of what she wants to do, she doesn't answer. And then he waves his hand in front of her face, she blinks, disoriented.

"Oh, uh, what?"

Kirito sighs, "Where are you going to go? We have to get stronger to survive here. Well, if what he said is true." His eyes are narrowed and serious, somewhat mismatched on his round face, "We have to get to the next town soon. Resources around here are limited—"

"Yeah… I-I understand. You're going right? I guess I'll tag along." Her lips twitches upwards for a smile but she knows it comes out as a grimace instead. They show their concern for a moment and miraculously, she manages to reassure them that yes, she's fine and no, she's not thinking of suicide or anything similar to that.

Even after Klein's teasing remark about Kirito's girly face, it is not enough to ease her gnawing sense of foreboding in her stomach.

_Thank god nobody had forcefully torn the NerveGear off my head._

* * *

><p><strong>an:** won't be using those « » signs. it's too much of a bother.


	2. chapter 1

**a/n: **hopefully i'll be able to finish this as fast as possible. and i changed the first chapter into the prologue because it fits better that way.

* * *

><p>chapter one<p>

* * *

><p>It really didn't take a genius to figure out that Kirito wasn't at all happy when Klein decided to stay behind.<p>

(Okay, she admits that it took her awhile to notice but that's because she's trying to breathe and not drown in despair.)

Well, she knows that he appreciates her company as he had shot her a grateful smile shortly after they reached Horunka Village, but it probably would've been brighter if Klein was here. His loud, carefree attitude definitely helped Kirito relax a tad bit, unlike her. As much as they communicated with each other, they are still wary (not that they're going to say it in each other's faces but oh well).

She stops at the entrance of the inn and turns to Kirito. He answers her with a questioning quirk of his eyebrow. It's odd that they are almost at the same height when he had been taller minutes before.

"Err, Kirito-san," they really should drop the '-san' no matter how funny it was, "you're going to take the Anneal Blade quest, right?"

He nods and her lips twists into a contemplative frown.

"I'm thinking of talking to Argo first before getting distracted by anything."

His blinks, incredulous stare saying _'you and Argo are friends?'_, but instead asks, "Why?"

"Well, I think Argo would like to help the new players by probably making a guide book, knowing her, or something along those lines. I was thinking of helping her. Maybe. But it would be nice."

Kirito seems to ponder on this as they enter the inn. She's not half-heartedly willing to do this but she has another goal in mind. Spending time with the cat lady isn't so bad of an idea.

(Or is it?)

Before they separate, he calls out to her, "Oh, Sakuya-san," it really does sound silly, no wonder Klein had looked at them as if they were from the mental institute, "did you base your avatar on your real appearance?"

"Huh?" she looks down, her height is mostly the same, but her face… "No, I didn't use that mirror he gave us," she grins mischievously, "but since you revealed to me your _youthful_ face, Kirito-san," he flushes heavily, widening her own grin, "it's mostly the same. I don't want to use it though. Maybe someday."

He groans, ears still red, "Stop that. It's not my fault that I'm born with this face."

"Whatever you say, pretty boy,"

Kirito returns the remark with a glare and she laughs to her room.

The hardest thing to do is to find a way to comfort someone and looking back, she had to say that her efforts weren't too bad.

* * *

><p>With a <em>thump<em>, she lands on the bed.

And she wants to raise her hand, swipe the air to open the menu, send a message to Argo, get it over and done with—

But she finds that her arms are frozen. Her body is limp.

She wants to cry.

It's unbelievable. 213. Dead. Brains microwaved by the NerveGear. Reach 100 floors. Log out.

What was originally a dream come true became a nightmare that couldn't just make you wake up crying and screaming, but also dead.

(Was it wrong to have thought that it would be best to stay where it's safe so death wouldn't touch her? To wait for people to rescue them all? Finish the game themselves and her not participating? Be a thousand kilometers away from danger so that she would be safe and sound? It's cowardly but—)

And then the faces of her parents flashed in her mind. First was from the night before (_oh god how did everything turn upside down so fast—_), then some happier times, sometimes sad, the names and memories with the few friends she had accumulated in her life joins in the chaos that is her head. All her efforts in school, the talks of what to do in the future, and how long would she be stuck here? A year, if she's lucky, but it could be _more_. 100 floors sounds too much for a year. Then maybe two years? Three? Never?

She really couldn't take it anymore.

Grabbing the pillow closest to her, she screams into it like a maniac until she could feel her red, raw throat aching.

Oh, if only.

* * *

><p>The mirror in the hotel is small, but enough.<p>

Sakuya sees Sakuya, the avatar created for SAO. Supposedly strong, beautiful, perfect. Just like what most had wanted before the announcement that ruined their lives.

(There is a part of her that's stubbornly rejecting the fact that it's real. But why would Kayaba Akihiko lie to all of them? Her gut is telling her to accept it and live with it, anyway.)

But now Sakuya shouldn't see Sakuya as merely a character. But _her_. That real life ordinary girl who's not invincible, beautiful or perfect in any way.

Strong, however.

She could work with that.

(Levels. Those numbers can make one untouchable and she _wants_ it. Craves it.)

There is a mirror in her inventory and takes a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Kirito knocks on the door as Sakuya swings it open.<p>

He gapes at the face before him. Her face is fairer, her blue ocean eyes and tidy, rich brown hair are gone. Instead there are droopy, coal eyes, lightly freckled face and straight, plain, ash brown hair.

"Well, Kirito, what do you want?"

Before he could comment on her appearance, she states blankly, "Face reality. It's hard and I'm terrified. I want to stay away from combat, no matter if I'm a beta tester," she sighs, "but that's just irresponsible, isn't it?"

He nods, offering her an encouraging smile, the resolve in his eyes strengthening. She feels herself lighter with the understanding he shows.

"So," the tone of his voice tilts to amusement, "does someday mean half an hour later?"

"Oh, shut up, _shota-kun_."

Kirito seems devastated, shocked, insulted and terrified at the same time.

SAO really should have cameras. That face is worth thousands of Col.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** no romance between Kirito and Sakuya. they're just good friends and she's way older than he is. so pairings would stay canon.


End file.
